Der verrückte Autodiebstahl
by BruceNelson
Summary: Wie es der Titel bereits ankündigt


29

Alle Orte, Personen und Firmen sind entweder geliehen oder erfunden. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfiction kein Geld.

Diagnose Mord – Der verrückte Autodiebstahl

Kapitel 1: Irgendein Parkplatz außerhalb des Stadtbezirks

Zwei Männer und eine Frau durchwanderten die Reihen und begutachteten die verschiedenen Autos. Nach einer Weile zeigte die Frau auf einen Ford Probe. Einer der Männer nickte, hielt ein Gerät zum Aufschlüsseln des Codes hin, öffnete die Fahrertüre und fuhr davon. Die beiden anderen taten es dem Komplizen gleich.

Kapitel 2: Community General

„ Dad wirklich! Ich brauche keine Impfungen! Die sind doch erst in ein paar Jahren fällig!" „ Siehst Du diesen Impfpass Steve? Darin steht, dass Du seit Deinem zwölften Lebensjahr nicht mehr geimpft wurdest..." Mark richtete in aller Ruhe eine Nierenschale mit verschiedenen Spritzen darin her. Steve blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Schale und dann auf seinen Vater. „ Ich hasse Spritzen!", heulte er. „ Bist Du dir sicher, dass Du fünf Spritzen benötigst?" „ Aber sicher Steve! Tetanus, Keuchhusten, Pocken..." „ Daaad!" „ Steve. Wärst Du regelmäßig zum Impfen erschienen, bliebe Dir das jetzt erspart!" „ Aber..." „ Kein aber! Hose runter!" „ Das ist doch nicht Dein Ernst Dad!" Aber Mark grinste nur und zückte die erste Spritze. Steve machte ein nicht gerade begeistertes Gesicht. Bereits die erste Spritze war zuviel für ihn. Kaum hatte Mark zugestochen, war Steve in Ohnmacht gefallen...

Jesse lief gerade durch die Notaufnahme, als er an dem Behandlungszimmer von Mark vorbeikam. Er entschloss sich, Mark einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten. „ Hey Mark!" „ Hey Jesse! Alles o.k. bei Ihnen?" „ Es geht einigermaßen." Jesses Blick wanderte unwillkürlich auf das Bett. „ Ist das Steve?" Mark warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Jesse grinste. „ Wie war das mit: Ich bin kein Weichei und so eine Spritze macht mir doch nichts aus?" „ Tja! Anscheinend hat unser lieber Steve den Mund wieder etwas zu voll genommen." Beide lachten.

Kapitel 3: Tiefgarage

Die drei gestohlenen Wagen standen nebeneinander geparkt in einer Reihe neben weiteren fünfzehn gestohlenen Wägen. Die Frau lief an einem der Wagen vorbei und lächelte: „ Wagen Nummer 17. Mein persönlicher Favorit. Zu schade, dass wir ihn morgen bereits wieder los sind, ich hätte ihn zu gerne für mich alleine behalten!" Einer der beiden Männer trat nun neben sie. „ Aber Monica! Überlege doch mal, wie viel Geld wir für diese 18Autos bekommen werden. Davon kannst Du Dir jeden Traumwagen kaufen!" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. „ Wage es ja nicht noch einmal, mich zu kritisieren!" Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Tiefgarage. Jester und Nick sahen sich an. Nick hielt sich noch immer seine Backe. „ Für eine Frau kann sie ziemlich hart zuschlagen!", stellte er fest. „ Sie ist der Boss. Du solltest allmählich gelernt haben, dass man ihr nicht einfach widersprechen kann." „ Ich habe einfach kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache! Irgendetwas ist hier faul." „ Quatsch! Das bildest Du dir bloss ein. Die Sache ist astrein und morgen bist Du ein reicher Mann." Nick stutzte. „ Bist Du dir sicher?" „ Hundertprozentig!"

Kapitel 4: Strandhaus

„ Ich hätte nicht gedacht, Sie einmal ohnmächtig zu sehen!" Seit etwa einer Stunde war Jesse damit beschäftigt, sich über Steves Ohnmacht lustig zu machen. „ Jesse, ich weiß jetzt, dass Sie das freut! Könnten wir nicht einmal zur Abwechslung das Thema wechseln?" „ Meinetwegen." „ Wer übernimmt heute die Schicht im BBQ BOBs?", wollte Steve wissen. „ Ich kann heute leider nicht. Um sieben Beginnt mein Nachtdienst." „ Sie versuchen sich wohl immer um die Arbeit zu drücken Jesse?" „ Ausnahmsweise sagt Jesse die Wahrheit. Er hat heute wirklich Nachtdienst.", mischte sich nun Mark ein. „ Danke Dad. Schön, dass Du Jesse Deinem eigenen Sohn vorziehst!" „ Aber nein Steve. Das verstehst Du völlig falsch. Wie könnte ich jemanden mehr lieben als Dich?" Steve sah ihn mitfühlend an: „ Das hast Du jetzt aber schön gesagt Dad." Er sah zu Jesse hinüber: „ Also gut. Ich übernehme die Schicht im BBQ BOBs. Aber dafür will ich am Wochenende frei."

Kapitel 5: Ford – Gelände

Jester und Monica waren wieder auf der Suche nach einem passenden Wagen. „ Der da!", sagte Monica und zeigte auf einen Ford Mustang. Die selbe Prozedur wie beim letzten Autodiebstahl erfolgte. Dieses Mal jedoch hatte einer der Mitarbeiter den Diebstahl beobachtet. Als er auf die beiden Personen zuging, packte Jester eine Brechstange und schlug den wehrlosen Mann zusammen. Anschließend verschwanden beide und ließen den Mann auf dem Gelände liegen.

Kapitel 6: Community General

„ Was haben Sie?" Jesse rannte neben der Trage her und hörte sich den Bericht des Sanitäters an: „ 35jähriger Mann. Wurde mit einem harten Gegenstand zusammengeschlagen. Schweres Schädelhirntrauma und multiple Gesichtsquetschungen. Oberer Kieferbruch. Atmung unzureichend, Blutdruck fällt." „ In Ordnung! Schockraum eins ist frei!"

Zehn Minuten später kam Jesse aus dem Schockraum gelaufen. Er lehnte sich gegen die Wand und atmete tief aus. Amanda kam gerade aus der Pathologie, als sie Jesse sah. „ Hi Jesse. Was macht der Patient in Schockraum eins?" Jesse senkte den Blick. „ Seine Kopfverletzungen waren einfach zu stark. Wir konnten nichts mehr für ihn tun." „ Sind die Angehörigen schon verständigt?" „ Mrs. Baker und ihre drei Kinder warten im Warteraum." Amanda schüttelte den Kopf. „ O Gott Jesse. Das tut mir sehr leid. Die arme Familie!" „ Eben..." Jesse holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor er sich Richtung Warteraum begab.

Kapitel 7: Strandhaus

Steve lag gerade auf der Terrasse, als sein Handy klingelte. „ Lt. Steve Sloan?… Ein Mord, aha. Ja…o.k. Ich bin gleich da!" Steve steckte das Handy in seine Jackentasche, griff nach seinen Autoschlüsseln und informierte Mark. Gemeinsam fuhren sie zum Ford-Gelände.

Kapitel 8: Ford-Gelände

Auf dem Gelände warteten bereits mehrere Leute von der Spurensicherung auf Steve. „ Was haben wir?", wollte Steve wissen. „ Tja Lt. Sloan. Bis jetzt noch gar nichts. Keine Tatwaffe, kein Blut und niemand hat etwas gesehen." „ Na wunderbar! Ich liebe diese Sorte von Mordfällen...", stöhnte Steve. Mark lief zum freien Parkplatz und sah sich um. „ Weiß man wenigstens, welches Auto gestohlen wurde?", wollte Mark wissen. „ Das ist ja das beste an der Sache! Man weiß es nicht sicher.", entgegnete der Kollege. „ Na fabelhaft. Wir haben einen Mord und gleichzeitig einen Autodiebstahl und zu beidem gibt es kein Beweisstück." Allmählich wurde Steve zornig. „ Nicht ganz Steve! Schau mal hier!", sagte Mark stolz und zeigte auf Bremsspuren. Das Reifenprofil war deutlich erkennbar. „ Scheint so, als hätte es jemand ziemlich eilig gehabt.", stellte Steve trocken fest. „ Ist ein Mitarbeiter gerade anwesend?", erkundigte sich Steve. „ Ja, Mike Shut. Soll ich ihn herbringen?", fragte der Kollege. Steve nickte. Mark kniete nun nieder und begutachtete das Profil. „ Ich würde sagen, das ist ein Ford Mustang gewesen." „ Dad. Deine Augen sind nicht mehr die jüngsten. Wenn selbst ich das Auto nicht erkennen kann, warum solltest Du es dann können?" Mr. Shut war nun ebenfalls hinzugetreten und sah sich das Profil an. Er nickte ziemlich schnell und war sich sicher: „ Eindeutig ein Ford Mustang!" Mark grinste zufrieden. „ Weißt Du Steve, ich bin zwar alt, aber auf meine Augen ist noch durchaus Verlass. Vielleicht solltest du es mal mit einer Brille zur Abwechslung versuchen?" Steve versuchte nicht auf die Bemerkung seines Vaters einzugehen. „ Jetzt haben wir zumindest das Auto. Aber keinen Fahrer und keinen Hinweis auf die Mordwaffe." „ Wie wäre es, wenn Amanda sich die Leiche einmal genau ansieht? Vielleicht findet sie etwas heraus.", schlug Mark vor. „ Na schön. Ich setze Dich im Krankenhaus ab und fahre dann zur Station. Vielleicht hat es in letzter Zeit häufiger Autodiebstähle gegeben."

Kapitel 9: Community General

Amanda war gerade damit beschäftigt, Formulare zu unterschreiben, als Mark anklopfte. „ Hallo. Störe ich Sie gerade?" „ Nein, nein! Kommen Sie nur herein Mark!" Mark betrat den Raum und sah sich um. Dann blickte er über Amandas Schulter: „ Aha. Viel Schreibarbeit heute?" Amanda nickte: „ Und ob! Damit werde ich kaum fertig bis morgen." Sie seufzte. „ Amanda, würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun?" „ Sicher. Kommt darauf an, was es ist." „ Heute Nachmittag ist doch eine Leiche zur Obduktion hereingebracht worden." „ Ja, richtig. Ein Mr. Baker. Schlimme Sache. Er wurde brutal mit einer Eisenstange ermordet." Mark war nun hellwach. „ Eine Brechstange vielleicht?" „ Schon möglich. Die Abdrücke würden zu denen einer Brechstange passen." „Haben Sie vielen Dank Amanda. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen." Mark rannte aus der Pathologie und griff nach seinem Handy.

Kapitel 10: Polizeistation

Steve stand hinter einer seiner Mitarbeiterinnen und beobachtete, wie diese die Daten über die letzten Autodiebstähle abfragte. „ Das ist ja merkwürdig.", meinte sie. „In den letzten drei Wochen wurden siebzehn Autodiebstähle gemeldet." „ Und was ist daran merkwürdig?" „ Alle gestohlenen Autos waren von der Marke Ford. Das ist bestimmt kein Zufall." Steve nickte. „ Da haben Sie recht." „ Soll ich Ihnen die Liste der gestohlenen Wagen ausdrucken?" „ Nein nicht nötig. Ich habe da bereits so eine Vorahnung..." In diesem Moment klingelte Steves Handy. „ Lt. Sloan, LAPD?" „ Steve? Ich weiß, mit was Mr. Baker ermordet wurde." „ Na da bin ich aber gespannt. Schieß los." „ Es war eine Brechstange. Genau so eine, wie sie bei Autodiebstählen verwendet wird."

„ Nun haben wir zumindest die Mordwaffe aber kein Motiv." „ Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Baker ein ausgesuchtes Opfer war. Er wurde eher spontan niedergeschlagen, weil er etwas sah, dass er besser nicht gesehen hätte." „ Die Diebe..." „ Genau. Und was hast Du herausgefunden?" „ In den letzten drei Wochen wurden siebzehn Diebstähle gemeldet. Alle gestohlenen Wagen stammen von der gleichen Firma." „ Ford..." „ Stimmt genau."

Kapitel 11: Tiefgarage

Jester und Nick saßen auf der Motorhaube eines gestohlenen Ford Puma. „ Ich rieche, dass da was faul ist.", flüsterte Nick. Er rutschte von der Motorhaube und öffnete den Kofferraum. „ Ach Du scheiße!", rief er plötzlich aus. Jester war sofort hellwach und stellte sich neben Nick. „ Großer Gott!" Der Kofferraum war mit vier Koffern ausgestattet. Nick öffnete einen der Koffer und zum Vorschein kamen 500 000Dollar. Jester öffnete nervös die anderen drei und der Inhalt war derselbe. „ 2 000 000Dollar! Weißt Du, was das heißt Nick?" Dieser schüttelte den Kopf: „ Nein. Was denn?" „ Ja verstehst Du denn nicht? Wir sind reich! Steinreich!" „ Aber..." „ Kein aber! Hier! Nimm Deinen Anteil." Aber Nick lehnte ab. Er wusste nicht, woher das Geld stammte, aber er war sich sicher, dass es keine gute Idee war, das Geld zu nehmen. „ Ich will das Geld nicht." Nick rannte davon. „Schnell weg von hier.", dachte er bei sich. Er merkte, dass jemand hinter ihm herrannte. „ Bleib stehen Nick! Das macht doch keinen Sinn!" Aber Nick rannte weiter. Er rannte und rannte und war plötzlich nicht mehr zu sehen...

Kapitel 12: Strandhaus

Es war gegen Abend, als Steve nach Hause kam. Mark hatte Nachtschicht. Steve genoss die Tage, an denen er das Haus für sich alleine hatte. Müde legte er sich schlafen.

Kapitel 13: Community General Hospital

Mark und Jesse wollten sich gerade irgendwo hinsetzen, als eine Durchsage kam: „ Dr. Travis und Dr. Sloan bitte zur Notaufnahme. Dr. Travis und Dr. Sloan kommen Sie bitte dringend zur Notaufnahme!" Jesse und Mark seufzten, stellten die Tassen ab und rannten zur Notaufnahme. Dort angekommen, wurde die Tür der Notaufnahme stürmisch geöffnet. „ Was haben Sie?", fragte Jesse. „ 25jähriger Mann. Mehrere Schussverletzungen in der Bauchgegend, Blutdruck instabil, Atmung sehr flach und unregelmäßig. Patient hat bereits zwei Liter Blut verloren, war jedoch die Fahrt über ansprechbar." „ In Ordnung. Schockraum eins. Schnell." Mark und Jesse rannten mit der Trage in den Schockraum. „ Blutdruck fallend, Atmung wird schwächer!", rief Jesse. „ Wir hängen ihm noch zwei weitere Infusionen an!", ordnete Mark an. Der junge Mann versuchte sich aufzurichten, war jedoch zu schwach. Jesse wurde stutzig. „ Mark, ich glaube, er will uns etwas mitteilen." Mark nahm die Sauerstoffmaske von seinem Gesicht und versuchte zu verstehen, was der Mann sagte. „ Autos,... Geldkoffer,...2 Millionen Dollar,...Maffia,...tötet...uns...alle!" Da verlor der junge Mann das Bewusstsein...

Kapitel 14: Strandhaus (nächster Morgen)

Steve erwachte mit knurrendem Magen. Nach einer kräftigen Dusche zog er sich um und richtete das Frühstück. Während er aß, klingelte das Telefon. „Steve Sloan?" „ Hey Steve. Ich bin's." „ Dad? Was ist los?" „ Könntest Du bitte so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus kommen?" „ Klar Dad. Bin schon unterwegs!" „ Du kannst ruhig noch frühstücken. So dringend ist es nun auch wieder nicht." „ Woher weißt Du, dass ich gerade beim Frühstücken bin?" „ Ganz einfach. Du kaust mir die ganze Zeit ins Ohr!" „ Wirklich witzig Dad. Also, ich bin gleich bei Dir." Steve legte auf, ließ das Frühstück stehen und fuhr ins Krankenhaus zu seinem Vater.

Kapitel 15: Community General Hospital

Steve hatte gerade das Krankenhaus betreten, als ihm bereits Mark entgegenkam. „ Also Dad! Was ist denn so wichtig?" „ Gestern Nacht wurde ein junger Mann in die Notaufnahme eingeliefert. Mehrere Schusswunden." „ Und?", fragte Steve etwas enttäuscht. „ Kurz bevor der Mann das Bewusstsein verlor, sagte er zu mir: Koffer, 2 Millionen Dollar, Maffia, tötet uns alle." „ Weißt Du, was er damit gemeint haben könnte?" „ Nicht direkt." „ Wo ist der Mann jetzt?" „ Er liegt auf der Intensivstation. Ich glaube kaum, dass er überlebt." „ Verdammt. Wir tappen wieder im Dunkeln. Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein!", fluchte Steve. „ Nun mal langsam. Viele Wege führen zum Ziel, nicht nur einer.", meinte Mark.

Kapitel 16: Parkhaus

Monica und Jester waren gerade dabei, das Geld zu zählen, als eine schwarze Limousine ins Parkhaus fuhr. Ehe sich Monica und Jester orientieren konnten, wurde bereits auf sie geschossen. Beide schafften es, sich in Deckung zu bringen. „ Verdammt! Wer zum Teufel sind die und was wollen die von uns?", fragte Jester empört. „ Keine Ahnung. Woher soll ich das wissen?" „ Wir müssen hier weg, aber schnell!", rief Jester. Doch als er sich umdrehte, um wegzulaufen, blickte er direkt in das Ende einer Pistole. „ Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle lieber nicht versuchen." Der schwarzgekleidete Mann lächelte zynisch. Monica stotterte: „ Was wollen Sie von uns?" Der Mann lächelte abermals. „ Ich hole mir nur das zurück, was mir zusteht." Er machte eine Handbewegung und drei schwarzgekleidete Männer nahmen die Koffer an sich. Er wendete sich zum Gehen. „ Glaubt ja nicht, dass damit die Sache für euch vorbei ist." Der schwarzgekleidete Mann stieg in die Limousine und meinte noch, bevor er die Türe des Wagens schloss: „ Euer Freund hat bereits dafür gebüßt." Dann war die Limousine verschwunden. Monica und Jester sahen sich an. „ Was hat er damit gemeint, unser Freund hätte dafür schon gebüßt?" Monica zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Vielleicht hat er Nick gemeint." Jester sprang auf. „ Nick? Du meinst, er hat Nick etwas angetan?" Monica schwieg. „ Ich muss ihn unbedingt finden." Monica wurde zornig. „ Dann geh doch und suche ihn! Du wirst ihn sowieso nicht mehr finden, weil er vermutlich bereits tot ist!" Jester blieb erstarrt stehen. „ Was hast Du gesagt?", fragte er ungläubig. „ Ich sagte nur, dass Nick bestimmt schon lange tot ist!" Da verließ Jester aufgebracht das Parkhaus und machte sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Telefonzelle.

Kapitel 17: Community General Hospital

Steve, Jesse und Mark saßen am Tisch und tranken einen Kaffee. „ Was macht unser Schussopfer?", wollte Mark wissen. „ Er lebt, aber sein Zustand ist weiterhin kritisch.", sagte Jesse. Steve rührte in seinem Kaffee. „ Alles o.k. mit Dir Sohn?", wollte Mark wissen. „ Mir geht's gut." „ Du wirkst so niedergeschlagen. Bedrückt Dich etwas?" „ Nein, nein. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung." Steve erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „ Entschuldigt mich bitte." Mark und Jesse sahen Steve nach, der nun den Raum verlassen hatte. „Was hat er denn?", wollte Jesse wissen. Mark zuckte mit den Schultern. „ Wenn ich das wüsste." Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des jungen Arztes. „ Soll ich ihn mal aushorchen?" „ Jesse. Das wäre Steve gegenüber nicht fair. Sie kennen doch Steve. Entweder er kommt von selber, oder er lässt es bleiben." „ Da haben Sie auch wieder recht."

Steve stand am Eingang des Krankenhauses und seufzte. „Wie soll ich diesen Fall lösen, ohne einen Anhaltspunkt zu haben?" Er setzte sich auf eine freie Bank und starrte in den Himmel. Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf einen jungen Mann, der eilig in das Krankenhaus rannte. Steve stand auf und folgte dem Mann unauffällig. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dieser Mann etwas mit dem Mord zu tun hatte. Langsam näherte er sich der Rezeption. Steve konnte genau hören, was der Mann sagte: „ Guten Tag. Ich habe gehört, dass gestern Mittag ein Unbekannter ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde." Die Schwester sah ihn an. „ Gestern wurden mehrere Unbekannte eingeliefert." „ Und wie viele von diesen Unbekannten hatten Schusswunden?" Die Schwester war nun doch überrascht. „ Warten Sie einen Moment bitte. Ich lasse Dr. Sloan ausrufen." Sie griff zum Mikrofon." Dr. Sloan bitte an die Rezeption. Dr. Sloan bitte!" Fünf Minuten später erreichte Mark die Rezeption. Er gab dem jungen Mann die Hand. „ Guten Tag. Ich bin Dr. Mark Sloan. Sie sind?" „ Ich bin Martin Fraser.", log Jester. „ Und was machen Sie hier, Mr. Fraser?" „ Ich bin auf der Suche nach einem Verwandten von mir. Sein Name ist Bruce Goodman. Angeblich soll er gestern Nachmittag mit mehreren Schussverletzungen eingeliefert worden sein." Mark stutzte kurz. „ Nun, es gab gestern ein Schussopfer. Leider hatte das Opfer keine Papiere bei sich." „ Ich bin mir sicher, dass es Bruce ist. Es kann nur Bruce sein..." „ Wieso sind Sie sich da so sicher?", wollte nun Mark wissen. „ Weil in die anderen Krankenhäuser kein Schussopfer eingeliefert wurde." „ Sehr interessant.", erwiderte Mark. Der junge Mann sah Mark durchdringend an. „ Kann ich ihn sehen? Ich würde Bruce unter tausend Menschen wieder erkennen. Da bin ich mir sicher!" Mark musterte den jungen Mann von Oben bis Unten und nickte dann. „ Also gut. Aber ich werde Sie begleiten."

Steve hatte das Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt. „ Mir scheint als ob dieser Mann nicht ganz die Wahrheit gesagt hat." „ Steve! Was zum Teufel tun Sie da? Hat Ihnen Ihre Mutter nicht beigebracht, dass man fremde Gespräche nicht belauscht?" Steve schreckte hoch. „ Jesse! Sind Sie verrückt, mich so zu erschrecken!" Ein Lächeln huschte über Jesses Gesicht. „ Ich habe mich nur gewundert, was Sie hinter dieser Palme verloren haben." „ Sehen Sie diesen Mann, der nun mit meinem Vater mitgeht?" Jesse nickte. „ Ich bin mir sicher, dass dieser Mann mit den Autodiebstählen und dem Mord etwas zu tun hat." „ Das sind doch gute Neuigkeiten." Steve nickte. „ Und ob."

Kapitel 18: Intensivstation

Mark und Jester standen vor dem Eingang der Intensivstation. „ Hören Sie: Der Anblick Ihres Freundes wird bestimmt nicht gerade angenehm für sie sein." „ Das weiß ich doch!", fuhr er Mark an. „ Ich wollte nur, dass sie gewarnt sind.", entgegnete Mark. Beide betraten nun das Zimmer von Nick. Jester machte einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und wich dann zurück. „ Ist er das?", erkundigte sich Mark. Der junge Mann nickte. „ Ja, das ist er. Das ist Bruce." Der Mann drehte sich weg. „ O Gott!" Mark führte den Mann nach draußen. Vor der Türe sah Jester Mark ernst an. „ Wird er es schaffen?" Mark versuchte, eher ruhig zu antworten. „ Es sieht nicht gut aus. Wir tun alles, was in unserer Macht steht, aber wir sind nicht Gott." „ Ich verstehe!", entgegnete Jester traurig.

Kapitel 19: Nächster Tag (Strandhaus)

Mark war nicht unbedingt ein Langschläfer. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass Mark auch an diesem Morgen vor seinem Sohn aufgestanden war. Während Mark das Frühstück zubereitete, klingelte das Telefon. „ Mark Sloan?" „ Mark? Hier spricht Jesse." „ Jesse? Was gibt es denn so Dringendes am Morgen?" Jesse machte eine kurze Pause. „ Bruce Goodman ist heute Nacht seinen Verletzungen erlegen." „ Waaas! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Weiß es Mr. Fraser schon?"

„ Nein. Aber ich dachte mir, es wäre besser, wenn Sie vorbeikommen." „ Natürlich Jesse! Ich bin sofort da!" Mark legte auf und griff nach den Autoschlüsseln. In diesem Moment kam Steve die Treppe hinunter. „ Wo willst Du hin Dad? Ist was passiert?" „ Steve...Ich weiß nicht, wie ich Dir das sagen soll, aber Mr. Goodman ist heute Nacht verstorben..." „ Na wunderbar! Der einzige Zeuge ist heute Nacht verstorben! Wunderbar! Chief Masters wird mich dafür köpfen...!", rief Steve aus. „ Nun beruhige Dich mal. Es gibt ja immer noch diesen Martin Fraser... Und ich habe den Verdacht, dass dieser Mann nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagt..." Mit diesen Worten hatte Mark das Haus verlassen. Steve setzte sich niedergeschlagen auf das Sofa und überlegte...

Kapitel 20: Community General Hospital

Kaum hatte Mark das Krankenhaus betreten, stieß er schon mit der ersten Krankenschwester zusammen. „ Dieser Tag fängt wirklich gut an.", stellte er fest. In der Cafeteria traf er auf Jesse. „ Hey Jesse." „ Oh, hi Mark." „ Wie geht es Ihnen?" „ Danke, es geht." Mark setzte sich zu Jesse an den Tisch. „ War Mr. Fraser bereits hier?", wollte Mark wissen. „ Nein, noch nicht. Aber er wird demnächst hier auftauchen." Zehn Minuten später wurde Marks Name ausgerufen. „ Dann wollen wir Mal.", sagte er zu Jesse und verließ den Raum. An der Rezeption wartete Jester auf Mark. „ Dr. Sloan! Ist es wirklich wahr? Ist Bruce wirklich tot?", fragte er aufgebracht. Mark senkte den Blick. „ Es tut mir sehr Leid. Ihr Freund hatte heute Nacht einen Herzstillstand. Wir haben getan was wir konnten, aber seine Verletzungen waren einfach zu schwer." Vor Marks Augen brach Jester zusammen. „ Er war mein bester Freund! Er hat von vornherein zu mir gesagt, dass das ein böses Nachspiel haben wird." Mark war nun hellwach. „ Was für ein böses Nachspiel?" „ Eine lange Geschichte. Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das was angeht, Dr. Sloan!", fuhr Jester den weißhaarigen Mann an. „ Wer weiß. Vielleicht sind Sie ja der Nächste..." Jester blickte auf. „ Wie meinen Sie das?" „ Nun ja, man wird ja nicht ohne Grund erschossen, oder?" „ Woher wollen Sie wissen, dass er erschossen wurde! Sie kannten ihn doch gar nicht." „ Hören Sie, Mr.Fraser: Ich bin nun seit fast vierzig Jahren Arzt der inneren Medizin und noch nie habe ich einen Patienten gesehen, der sich fünf Schüsse selbst verabreichen konnte..." Jester wurde allmählich unruhig. „ Dann ist das eben nun Ihr erster Fall, Dr. Sloan!" Mark schwieg. Er wollte den vermutlich einzigen Zeugen nicht verlieren. „ Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte Jester nach einer Weile. „ Er liegt in der Pathologie. Wollen Sie ihn wirklich noch einmal sehen?" Jester nickte. Mark führte ihn zur Pathologie und öffnete dann die Türe. Amanda war gerade nicht zu sehen. Auf einem der Seziertische lag eine Leiche zugedeckt mit einer Decke. Mark las das Kärtchen und griff nach der Decke. „ Sind Sie bereit?", fragte er, um sich noch einmal zu vergewissern. „ Ja, ich will ihn jetzt sehen!" Mark zog die Decke von der Leiche. Bei dem Anblick der Leiche drehte sich Jester weg und schluckte: „ O Gott." Er verspürte einen dicken Klos im Hals. „ Ich hab ihn auf dem Gewissen! Ich habe ihn umgebracht!", flüsterte er. Mark trat neben ihn: „ Was meinen Sie damit?" „ Ich...Wir..." „ Sagen Sie schon Martin! Was ist wirklich passiert?" Der junge Mann schluchzte. Nach einer Weile versuchte Mark, sich an Jester heranzutasten. „ Sie heißen nicht wirklich Martin, oder?" Jester nickte stumm. „ Und Ihr Freund heißt bestimmt auch nicht Bruce..." Der junge Mann nickte wieder. „ Wollen Sie mir nicht doch sagen, was genau passiert ist?" Jester setzte sich auf einen der Stühle. „ Er wird uns alle töten." „ Wer? Wer wird Sie töten?"

„ Dieser Maffia-Boss." Mark setzte sich neben ihn: „ Wollen Sie mir die Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen?" Der junge Mann machte eine kurze Pause und fing dann an, sich Mark anzuvertrauen. „ Das ganze begann vor etwa drei Wochen. Jester und ich waren zwei junge Männer mit einem miesbezahlten Job. Eines Tages sprach uns Monica an und fragte, ob wir nicht schnell das große Geld machen wollten. Natürlich waren Nick und ich sofort begeistert von dieser Vorstellung. Also willigten wir ein. Der Deal bestand darin, für einen geheimen Abnehmer 18 Autos der Firma Ford zu stehlen. Alles lief perfekt. Aber gestern musste ja unbedingt auf dem Fordgelände ein Arbeiter auf uns aufmerksam werden." „ Was ist mit dem Arbeiter passiert?", fragte Mark ruhig. „ Ich habe ihn mit der Brechstange niedergeschlagen. Ich...ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte keinen Menschen töten. Nie!" „ Beruhigen Sie sich. Wie ging das Ganze weiter?" „ Wir sind sofort abgehauen in der Hoffnung, dass uns niemand gesehen hat. Gegen Abend fing Nick dann an, an dieser Sache zu zweifeln. Er hatte wohl geahnt, dass etwas passieren würde. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Nick hatte das richtige Gespür. Als er den Kofferraum öffnete und das viele Geld zum Vorschein kam, war auch mir klar, dass wir nun ein noch größeres Problem haben werden. Nick ist damit nicht fertig geworden und daraufhin verschwunden. Weder ich noch Monica wussten, wo er hingegangen war. Bis wir dann in der Tiefgarage überrascht wurden von der Maffia und diese uns töten wollte. Bevor der Boss sich verabschiedete, meinte er nur noch, dass einer unserer Freunde bereits dafür gebüßt hätte..." „ Nick." „ Genau. Ich hatte so eine dunkle Vorahnung und habe in allen Krankenhäusern angerufen und nach Nick gefragt. Schließlich landete ich im Community General. Und hier bin ich leider auch fündig geworden." Jester seufzte. Mark schwieg kurz, dann fragte er Jester: „ Wie ist Ihr Name?" „ Jester. Jester Birklam." „ Nun Mr. Birklam. Hat die Maffia mit weiteren Konsequenzen gedroht?" Der Mann nickte wieder. „ Ja. Er meinte, dass Nick erst der Anfang sei und das wir auch noch dafür zahlen müssten." „ Nun Jester. Das würde bedeuten, dass Sie und Monica weiterhin in Gefahr sind. Sie sollten dringend Polizeischutz bekommen. Mein Sohn Steve ist bei der Polizei. Vielleicht sollten wir mit ihm darüber reden. Wenn Sie ihm helfen, wird Ihre Strafe vielleicht milder ausfallen." „ Polizei? O nein! Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! Nicht die Polizei! Sie darf nicht wissen, dass ich den armen Mann getötet habe." Mit diesen Worten brach Jester vor Marks Füßen zusammen. „ Jester? Jester?" Mark fühlte nach Jesters Puls. „ Können Sie mich hören Jester?" Nach einer kurzen Pause rief Mark nach Jesse.

Jesse Travis lief zufälligerweise gerade an der Pathologie vorbei, als er Mark hörte. Er öffnete ruckartig die Türe und erkundigte sich nach Jester. „ Ich glaube, er hat einen Schock. Wir sollten ihn auf jedenfall zur Beobachtung hier behalten. Wenigstens für diese Nacht.", meinte Jesse. „ Wo ist Steve?", wollte Mark wissen. „ Auf der Polizeistation denke ich, wieso?" „ Ich muss sofort mit ihm telefonieren. Könnten Sie sich um Jester kümmern?" „ Aber natürlich. Kein Problem." „ Danke Jesse. Ich schulde Ihnen was." „ Schon gut Mark."

Kapitel 21: Polizeistation

Steve saß in seinem Bürostuhl. Er wirkte sehr niedergeschlagen und frustriert. „ Ich komme einfach nicht weiter. Ich werde diesen Fall niemals lösen! Verfluchter Autodiebstahl..." In diesem Moment klingelte sein Telefon. „ Lt. Sloan, L.A.P.D.?" „ Steve?" „ Hey Dad! Was gibt's?" „ Könntest Du wohl für ein paar Minuten rüberkommen ins Community General?" „ Klar. Sag bloß, dass Du mich aus dem Fegefeuer noch retten kannst.", scherzte Steve. „ Vielleicht ja. Aber wenn Du Dich nicht beeilst dann nein." „ Bin schon unterwegs." Mit diesen Worten legte Steve auf und rannte zu seinem Wagen.

Kapitel 22: Community General Hospital

Mark wartete bereits am Eingang auf seinen Sohn. „ Gut, dass Du da bist. Es gibt Neuigkeiten vom Autodiebstahl." „ Raus damit Dad! Mach es nicht so spannend!", drängte Steve. „ Lass uns in die Cafeteria gehen. Dort sind wir ungestörter." „ Dad, Du klingst ja fast so, als ob der Präsident persönlich in dieses Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde." „ Fast so aufregend ist es." Beide hatten inzwischen die Cafeteria erreicht und setzten sich. „ Also? Schieß los!" „ Du warst doch vor einigen Jahren mit einem Maffiafall beschäftigt?" „ Ja, das stimmt. Ein bis heute nicht gelöster Fall. Der Kerl hat mehrere Menschen auf dem Gewissen, darunter drei Kinder." „ Weißt Du noch seinen Namen?" „ Lass mich überlegen. Ich glaube, es war Castello." „ Castello?" Steve bejahte. „ Worauf willst Du hinaus Dad?" „ Hast Du den jungen Mann gestern an der Rezeption gesehen, mit dem ich gesprochen habe?" „ Der junge Kerl mit den schwarzen Haaren?" „ Genau. Sein Name ist Jester Birklam. Unser Schussopfer heißt übrigens Nick Jones." „ Das Todsopfer von heute Nacht?" „ Genau. Pass auf. Folgendes hat sich abgespielt, an dem Tag, an dem der Mord an dem Arbeiter passierte: Jester, Monica Allison und Nick waren gerade damit beschäftigt, einen Ford zu stehlen, als ein Arbeiter eher durch Zufall das Ganze mitbekommen hat. Aus Angst, man könnte die drei erwischen, hat Jester den Arbeiter unabsichtlich getötet." „ Dann muss ich ihn sofort verhaften!" „ Nun warte doch mal Sohn. Die Geschichte geht ja noch weiter. Also: Die drei fliehen mit dem gestohlenen Wagen in eine Tiefgarage in Los Angeles, die seit einigen Jahren stillgelegt ist. Dort entdeckt einer der Gang durch Zufall einen Kofferraum voller Geld. Und der Entdecker des Geldes- in diesem Fall Nick, hat bereits das ungute Gefühl, dass etwas mit dem Geld nicht stimmt. Er läuft daraufhin weg und wird kurze Zeit später erschossen. Am selben Tag bekommen Monica und Jester noch Besuch von einem Maffiaboss." „ Castello? Hab ich Recht?" „ So ist es. Castello holt sich die Geldkoffer zurück und kündigt an, dass Monica und Jester ebenfalls noch dafür büßen müssen. Jester kommt ins Krankenhaus, weil er seinen Freund noch einmal sehen will, um dann zu hören, dass er verstorben ist. Der junge Mann verkraftet das Ganze nicht und erleidet einen Schock..." „ Du willst doch damit nicht sagen, dass Jester hier im Krankenhaus liegt..." „ Genau das. Wir müssen jetzt nur dafür sorgen, dass Castello nicht auch noch Jester tötet. Wenn ihm das gelingt, finden wir Monica entweder gar nicht oder erst dann, wenn es bereits zu spät ist und Castello ebenfalls wieder untergetaucht ist." „ Was schlägst Du also vor?" „ Ich werde versuchen, Jester auf unsere Seite zu bringen." „ Du meinst, er soll der Polizei helfen, richtig?" „Richtig. Das ist nicht nur Deine Chance, den Autodiebstahl und den Mord aufzuklären, sondern gleichzeitig auch die Chance, Castello endgültig zu fassen." „ Dad! Das ist ja fabelhaft. Gut kombiniert Watson. Alle Achtung." „ Tja. Ich bin zwar alt, aber meine grauen Gehirnzellen sind noch topfit." „ Ich werde sofort zwei Wachposten vor Jesters Zimmer postieren lassen. Hat er schon zur Kooperation eingewilligt?" „ Noch nicht. Aber er wird Steve. Er wird."

Kapitel 23: Krankenzimmer von Jester

Als Jester aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwachte, wartete Mark bereits an seinem Bett und lächelte ihn an. „ Geht es Ihnen wieder besser Jester?" „ Ein wenig. Wie spät ist es?" „ Viertel nach zwei." Jester richtete sich auf: „ Viertel nach zwei? Ich muss hier weg! Monica ist in Gefahr. Er wird sie bestimmt finden." Mark hielt Jester sanft zurück. „ Wo ist Monica jetzt?" „ Ich weiß es nicht. Ehrlich. Sie könnte überall sein." „ Könnte sie in der stillgelegten Tiefgarage sein?" „ Nein. Das glaube ich nicht. Warum sollte sie dort sein?" „ Überlegen Sie Jester! Ist sie bei Freunden oder vielleicht ihrer Mutter?" „ Monica hat keine Freunde und ihre Eltern sind beide seit drei Jahren tot." Mark schüttelte den Kopf. „ Das macht keinen Sinn. So finden wir Monica bestimmt nicht vor Castello." Mark wollte bereits gehen, als Jester rief: „ Warten Sie! Monica wird in einer Stunde bei ihrem Abnehmer sein!" „ Wo ist das genau?" „ O Gott. So genau weiß ich das selbst nicht. Aber sie meinte, es würde auf einem stillgelegten Betriebsgelände stattfinden." „ Das ist doch schon einmal etwas. Ich werde meinen Sohn informieren. Er wird herausfinden, wo sich Monica befindet." Jester schwieg und Mark machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem Sohn. Endlich entdeckte er Steve bei Jesse rumstehen. „ Steve?" „ Dad?" „ Du musst nun gegen die Zeit arbeiten." „ Warum das denn Dad?" „ Monica wird sich in knapp einer Stunde mit dem Abnehmer der Autos treffen." „ Und wo genau soll das stattfinden?", erkundigte sich Steve genervt. „ Tja. Auf einem stillgelegten Betriebsgelände." „ Dad! In ganz L.A. gibt es über 150 stillgelegte Betriebsgelände!" „ Dabei kann ich Dir leider nicht helfen. Das wirst Du wohl alleine schaffen müssen." „ Na toll Dad!" Mark klopfte Steve auf die Schulter. „ Viel Glück Sohn!" Steve rannte hinter seinem Vater her. „ Dad! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach so hängen lassen! Nicht jetzt!" Mark drehte sich um und sah seinem Sohn in die Augen: „ Steve, mein Sohn. Auch ich habe einen Beruf, dem ich ab und zu nachgehen sollte. Und nun entschuldige mich, meine Patienten warten..." „ Aber Dad!" Jesse musste hinter Steves Rücken lachen. Steve drehte sich wütend und zugleich empört um: „ Was gibt es da bitteschön zu Lachen?" Beleidigt verließ er das Krankenhaus und fuhr Richtung Polizeistation.

Kapitel 24: Polizeistation

Steve wollte gerade auf seinen Parkplatz fahren, als er feststellen musste, dass jemand auf seinem Parkplatz geparkt hatte. Zornig stürmte er in die Polizeistation und schrie: „ Welcher Vollidiot hat auf meinem Parkplatz geparkt!" „ Das war ich!", tönte es ungeniert aus seinem Büro. Steve wollte gerade in das Büro stürmen, als ein junger Mann auf ihn zukam. „ J...Jack?" „ In der Tat! Danke für die freundliche Begrüßung und tschüß!" Steve rannte hinter Jack her. „ Moment Mal, moment Mal. Jack! Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass Sie es sind..." Jack drehte sich mit ernster Miene zu ihm um und meinte nur: „ Steve, mein Wagen ist genau derselbe geblieben..." „ O...Wenn das so ist... Muss ich wohl farbenblind geworden sein..." „ Vielleicht versuchen Sie es zur Abwechslung mal mit einer Brille...", bemerkte Jack. „ Das hat Dad auch schon gesagt.", seufzte Steve. „ Und überhaupt! Was machen Sie hier Jack?" Dieser grinste. „ Ich mache Urlaub! Nach was sieht es denn aus?" „ Naja... Dieser Anzug..." „ Gefällt er Ihnen nicht?" „ Doch schon, aber dem Anzug fehlen eindeutig weiße Streifen." Jack sah ihn mit noch größeren Augen an. „ Steve! An dem Anzug sind weiße Streifen." „ So?" „ Junge, ich glaube, Sie benötigen wirklich eine Brille." „ Jack! Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Späße!" „ Probleme bei einem Fall?" Steve stöhnte. „ Und ob! Ich versuche nun seit drei Tagen, einen Mordfall zu lösen." „ Mal wieder. Du hast Dich kein bisschen verändert.", stellte Jack trocken fest. „ An welchem Fall arbeitest Du?" „ Eine lange Geschichte. Ich erzähle sie Dir im Auto." „ He! Wer sagt denn, dass ich mitkommen will?" Steve grinste. „ Weil Du viel zu neugierig bist. Ich kenne Dich." Steve lief bereits Richtung Ausgang, als Jack hinter ihm herrannte. „ Wusste ich's doch...", dachte sich Steve.

Kapitel 25: Steves Auto

„ In einer Stunde also aus 150 Betriebsgeländen einen Treffpunkt ausfindig machen. Das wird in der Tat schwierig.", gab Jack Steve Recht. „ Ich weiß einfach nicht, wo ich mit Suchen anfangen soll. Jetzt sind es nur noch 46Minuten und die Zeit läuft. Wenn ich Monica nicht rechtzeitig finde, ist sie tot." „ Haben Sie an Hubschrauber gedacht?" „ Das wäre überflüssig. Man würde die Autos dadurch auch nicht erkennen." „ Stimmt auch wieder." Beide Männer schwiegen für einen Augenblick. „ Bei der Gelegenheit. Jack?" „ Ja?" „ Ich muss Dir meinen besten Freund und Kollegen Jesse Travis vorstellen." „ Wer ist Jesse?" „ Quasi Dein Nachfolger." „ Na da bin ich aber mal neugierig!"

„ Du wirst ihn bestimmt mögen. Er ist wirklich in Ordnung."

Kapitel 26: Community General Hospital

Jester hatte den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Mark hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Jester sich von dem ganzen Stress erholte. Mark wusste, dass Jester und Nick eher durch einen unglücklichen Vorfall zu diesem Job gelangt waren und das weder Jester noch Nick das Ganze wirklich gewollt hatten. Jesse lief gerade den Korridor entlang, als er Mark sah. „ Mark? Hey Mark!" „ Hey Jesse! Alles klar bei Ihnen?" „ Soweit ja. Sind Sie bei dem Autodiebstahl schon weitergekommen?" „ Ein bisschen. Steve darf nun aus über 150 stillgelegten Betriebsgeländen den Treffpunkt von Monica mit dem Abnehmer ausfindig machen." „ Na super. Wie lange hat er Zeit?" Mark sah auf seine Uhr. „ Noch knapp eine halbe Stunde." „ Wie bitte? Das schafft er doch nicht." „ Eben!" „ Was heißt hier eben?" „ Ganz einfach: Castello wird sie nicht töten. Nicht beim ersten Mal." „ Mark, was wollen Sie damit sagen?" Er sah Jesse an. „ Die Sache ist eigentlich logisch: Castello will sich an Jester und Monica rächen, aber im Grunde hat er es auf Monica abgesehen. Er will sie auf jeden Fall bestrafen. Deswegen wird er sie eine Weile quälen, bevor er sie endgültig tötet." „ Woher wissen Sie so genau, dass er Monica töten wird." „ Weil Castello vor nichts zurückschreckt. Er hat letztes Jahr drei Kinder erschossen. Alle unschuldig." „ Wie kann ein Mensch so etwas nur tun?", fragte sich Jesse. „ Es gibt Menschen, die einfach vom richtigen Weg abgekommen sind...", meinte Mark leise. „ Leider. Schade, dass es auf unserer Welt keinen Frieden geben kann." In diesem Augenblick betrat Steve das Krankenhaus. Mark und Jesse merkten, dass jemand hinter ihm lief. „ Hallo Steve! Hast Du den Treffpunkt schon gefunden?" „ Sehr witzig Dad, wirklich. Ich habe den Treffpunkt nicht gefunden, aber dafür etwas anderes." „ So? Was denn?", wollte Jesse wissen. „ Jesse? Darf ich vorstellen? Dr. Jack Stewart." „ Angenehm. Jesse Travis." Jack kam nun hinter Steve zum Vorschein. Mark war außer sich vor Freude: „ Jack? Jack Stewart? Bist Du es wirklich?" „ Mark! Schön Dich zu sehen. Du siehst gut aus!" Jack und Mark umarten sich herzlich. „ Jesse, das ist mein langjähriger Freund und Kollege Jack Stewart. Er ist vor knapp drei Jahren aus Los Angeles weggezogen. Erzähl mal Jack: Wo warst Du all die Jahre?" „ Also ein Jahr war ich in Chicago, dann bin ich nach Deutschland gezogen." Jesse, Mark und Steve verschlug es die Sprache. „ Deutschland? Aber Du sprichst doch kein Wort Deutsch.", entgegnete Steve. „ Die meisten deutschen Ärzte in der Klinik sprechen Englisch. Aber ich kann auch Deutsch reden. Hat mich drei Monate Schule gekostet, aber es hat sich gelohnt." In diesem Moment wurde Jesse über den Lautsprecher zur Notaufnahme gerufen. Als Jesse davongerannt war, liefen Mark, Steve und Jack gemeinsam in Richtung Cafeteria. „ Komm Jack! Wir haben uns viel zu erzählen.", meinte Mark.

Kapitel 26: Notaufnahme

„ Was haben Sie?", erkundigte sich Jesse, während er neben der Trage herlief. „ 22jährige Frau. Wurde brutal zusammengeschlagen. Vermutliches Schädelhirntrauma. Keine inneren Verletzungen ertastbar. Puls 80 zu 60, Atmung normal. Patientin hat einen gebrochenen Arm und eine gebrochene Nase." „ Alles klar. Schockraum 2 ist frei." Nach der Behandlung wurde Monica auf ein Zimmer gebracht. Jesse lief nach oben, um den Vorfall Steve zu melden.

Kapitel 27: Cafeteria

„ Du hast wirklich geheiratet?", fragten beide ungläubig. „ Ja. Ich habe eine Frau und eine sehr liebe dreijährige Tochter." „ Jack. Das ist ja super. Wer hätte das je gedacht?", rief Mark. „ Entschuldigt das Gespräch.", sagte Jesse mit barschem Ton. „ Ich wollte Sie nur wissen lassen, dass Monica eingeliefert wurde." „ Was ist denn mit Ihnen los Jess? Sie sind ja so unfreundlich.", stellte Steve fest. „ Mit mir ist überhaupt nichts los. Ich muss nun zurück in die Notaufnahme, amüsiert euch noch gut." Mit diesen Worten war Jesse wütend in die Notaufnahme zurückgegangen. „ Dad? Hast Du etwa gewusst, dass Castello Monica nicht töten wird?", wollte Steve wissen. Mark sah ihn mit einem Grinsen an. „ Finde ich toll Dad. Ich zerbreche mir den Kopf und Du findest das auch noch komisch!"

Kapitel 28: Krankenzimmer von Monica

Monica erwachte mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen. Obwohl sie in einem Bett lag drehte sich alles. „ Wo bin ich?", fragte sie Jesse, der an ihrem Bett stand. „ Im Krankenhaus. Sie wurden zusammengeschlagen." „ Ja, das stimmt. Ich wollte gerade das Geld annehmen, als dieser Maffiaboss wieder auftauchte. Es ging alles so verdammt schnell." „ Kann ich mir vorstellen." „ Hat er Jester auch schon umgebracht?" „ Jester? Sie meinen Mr. Birklam." Die Frau nickte. „ Nein, nein! Mr. Birklam geht es gut. Er hat einen leichten Schock und schläft noch." „ Kann ich ihn sehen?" „ Sie sollten besser liegen bleiben. Sie haben eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Ich werde Jester sobald er aufwacht, zu Ihnen schicken, einverstanden?" „ Ja." „ Also. Ich muss dann mal wieder. Ich schaue später noch einmal nach Ihnen." Als Jesse das Zimmer verlassen hatte, liefen Mark, Steve und Jack lachend den Gang entlang. Ohne Jesse eines Blickes zu würdigen, liefen sie einfach an ihm vorbei. Jesse platzte vor Wut. Von einer Minute zur anderen war er plötzlich nicht mehr Jesse Travis, der Freund und liebe Kollege. Nein! Plötzlich war Jesse nur einer der vielen unbedeutenden Ärzte in diesem Krankenhaus. Gekränkt und traurig beendete Jesse seine Schicht und lief zu seinem Wagen, der im Parkhaus stand. Er wollte gerade die Türe öffnen, als ihn ein harter Gegenstand am Kopf traf...

Kapitel 29: Vor Monicas Krankenzimmer

„ Dad? Weißt Du, wo Jesse hingegangen ist?" „ Nein, wieso fragst Du?" „ Naja. Ich habe ihn überall gesucht, aber ich konnte ihn nicht finden." „ Tut mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo er stecken könnte." „ Vielleicht ist er nach Hause gefahren...", meinte Jack. „ Möglich wäre es.", stimmte Mark zu. „ Also, ich geh jetzt zu Monica und rede mit ihr wegen Castello.", sagte Steve und betrat das Krankenzimmer. Mark und Jack beschlossen, auf dem Parkplatz nachzusehen, ob Jesses Wagen noch stand.

Kapitel 30: Parkplatz

Mark und Jack liefen durch die Tiefgarage und redeten miteinander. Endlich kamen sie an Jesses Parkplatz an. „ Da sehen Sie es! Der Wagen steht noch da. Also hat sich Dr. Travis vermutlich irgendwo im Community General verkrochen.", stellte Jack fest. „ Vermutlich hast Du recht Jack. Wir..." Marks Blick fiel auf den Boden. „ Da ist Blut!" „ Wo?", wollte Jack wissen. Mark kniete neben dem Wagen und strich mit dem Finger über das noch frische Blut. „ Es ist noch warm! Das ist Jesses Blut! Es ist Jesse!", rief Mark entsetzt...

Kapitel 31: Monicas Zimmer

„ Warum haben Sie den Arbeiter von Ford ermordet?" „ Das war nicht ich. Ich wollte gerade einen Ford öffnen, als Jester zuschlug. Er war es. Warum bestrafen Sie mich und nicht ihn?" „ Weil Sie Jester und Nick zu diesem waghalsigen Job überredet haben!" Steve platzte beinahe der Kragen. „ Sie alle drei haben ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen! Ich frage Sie: Wie viele nach Nick und dem Arbeiter müssen noch sterben? Jester vielleicht? Oder Sie oder..."

In diesem Moment wurde die Türe aufgerissen und Mark und Jack stürmten herein. „ Steve! Steve! Jesse...Er ist...Er wurde vermutlich...", stotterte Mark. „ He Dad! Nun mal ganz ruhig. Was ist mit Jesse?" „ Sie haben ihn.", rief Jack. „ Er hat ihn.", rief Mark. „ Moment. Wer hat wen?", wollte Steve wissen. Er verstand kaum ein Wort. „ Castello hat vermutlich Jesse!", brach es aus Mark hervor. „ Jesse? O nein Dad! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist." Mark sah seinen Sohn mit feuchten Augen an. „ O Gott Dad! Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir ja so leid!" Steve und Mark fielen sich in die Arme und sanken beide weinend auf den Boden. Jack stand nur da und verstand die Welt nicht mehr...

Kapitel 32: Ein schwarzer LKW auf dem Highway

Jesse erwachte mit sehr starken Kopfschmerzen im Laderaum des LKWs. Seine Hände und Füße waren gefesselt und seine Augen waren ebenfalls verbunden. „ Hilfe. Hilfeee!", schrie Jesse mit zitternder Stimme. „ Lasst mich raus!"

Kapitel 33: Ein altes Firmengelände in der Nähe des öffentlichen Freibades

Der LkW fuhr über einen steinigen Weg in das Firmengelände. Jesse wurde ordentlich durchgeschüttelt, was seine Kopfschmerzen noch verschlimmerte. Dann merkte der junge Arzt, wie der Wagen zum Stehen kam und die hinteren Türen geöffnet wurden. Jesse wollte nicht herausgenommen werden, aber die Männer schlugen in ein zweites Mal k.o. Erst Stunden später erwachte Jesse wieder. Er merkte, dass um ihn herum Männer standen. Seine Augen waren immer noch verbunden. Aber er spürte den Zigarettenrauch, den ihm die Entführer ins Gesicht bliesen. Jesse musste husten. Er war völlig wehrlos und er merkte, dass einer der Männer näher kam...

Kapitel 34: Cafeteria

Mark war immer noch völlig verzweifelt. Jack und Steve versuchten ihn vergeblich zu beruhigen. „ Es ist alles meine Schuld. Hätte ich ihm doch bloss mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Ich habe ihn total vernachlässigt." „ Aber Dad. Jesse wird viel zu schnell eifersüchtig. Dafür kannst Du doch nichts.", versuchte es Steve weiter. In diesem Moment stürmte Amanda gut gelaunt in die Cafeteria. „ Hey Mark. Hey Steve! Jack!", rief sie voller Freude. „ Wo kommst Du denn her? Wo ist Jesse?" Alle schwiegen. „ Ist Jesse im OP?" Alle schüttelten den Kopf. „ Wo ist er?", wollte Amanda wissen. Steve stellte sich vor Amanda hin und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „ Amanda... Jesse ist in der Gewalt der Maffia." „ Waaaas! Aber er hat doch nichts mit dem Fall zu tun!", rief sie schockiert. „ Warum er? Was hat Jesse verbrochen, dass es immer ihn trifft?" Amanda war nun den Tränen nahe. Jack nahm sie tröstend in seine Arme. „ Komm schon Amanda. Das wird schon wieder.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „ Ach Jack! Du müsstest die Maffia ja eigentlich am besten kennen. Sie werden Jesse foltern, wenn nicht sogar quälen! Ist Dir das bewusst?" Jack erwiderte nichts und sah auf den Boden. „ Wir müssen irgendetwas unternehmen. Es hilft Jesse nicht, wenn wir hier nur herumstehen.", mischte sich nun Steve ein. „ Ich werde Castello schnappen! Dieses Mal ist er fällig." Steve kochte vor Wut. Wenn es um seine Freunde ging, war er stets bereit, sie mit seinem eigenen Leben zu verteidigen, wenn es sein musste. „ Steve hat Recht. Wir müssen nach Jesse suchen. Ich habe allerdings keine Ahnung, wo wir ihn suchen sollen.", meinte nun Mark. „ Ich habe da so eine Idee.", mischte sich nun wieder Jack ein. „ Hätte ich mir gleich denken können, dass Du eine Idee hast Jack.", neckte ihn Amanda, während sie sich die Tränen abwischte. „ Und die wäre?", wollte nun Mark wissen. „ Abwarten.", war Jacks Antwort...

Kapitel 35: Das alte Firmengelände

Jesse wusste nicht, was der Mann vorhatte. Er spürte nur, wie dieser immer näher und näher kam. Jesse hatte Angst. Todesangst. Er konnte nicht sehen und gefesselt war er auch noch. Der junge Arzt zitterte. Der Mann lachte nun höhnisch und riss Jesse das Hemd vom Körper. Jesse spürte den eisigen Wind der Halle und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Ihm war bewusst, dass er in den Händen der Maffia war und das ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Plötzlich nahm der Mann die Zigarette aus dem Mund und drückte sie ohne Vorwarnung auf Jesses Rücken aus. Jesse schrie vor Schmerz, als sich der glühende Stängel seine Haut verbrannte. Aber der Mann lachte nur weiter. Nun standen auch seine Kollegen auf und benutzten ihn als lebenden Aschenbecher...

Kapitel 36: Steves Auto

„ Also, weder Monica noch Jester wissen, wo Jesse zu finden sein könnte. Sie hatten nie in ihrem Leben Kontakt mit Castello.", stellte Steve fest. Jack und Amanda saßen auf dem Rücksitz des Wagens. Jack sah sie an: „ Deine Schminke ist total verlaufen." Er reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. „ Hier." „ Danke." Sie nahm es und tupfte sich vorsichtig die Wimperntusche ab. „ Wir müssen ihn finden, soviel steht fest.", sagte nun Mark, der neben seinem Sohn saß.

Kapitel 37: Altes Firmengelände

Castello saß in einem der Nebenräume und unterhielt sich mit seinem besten Mann Luigi. „ Ich gebe ihm drei Tage. Wenn er bis dahin nicht aufgetaucht ist, ist Dr. Travis ein toter Mann." „ Aber ich dachte, Sie hätten es auf Monica abgesehen?", entgegnete Luigi überrascht. „ Mein lieber Amigo! Inzwischen müsstest Du mich eigentlich besser kennen. Ich habe es auf Lt. Sloan abgesehen. Ihn will ich haben." „ Aber wieso? Das macht doch keinen Sinn." „ Sinn, Amigo? Was ist Sinn?" „ Aber..." Castello lächelte. „ Steve hat vor knapp einem Jahr meinen Bruder Don Carlo schwer verletzt. Mein Bruder überlebte, aber er sitzt nun im Rollstuhl und ist fast vollständig blind. Dieser Sloan jagte auch mich. Aber ich war schlauer als er. Ich entkam ihm und jetzt will ich Rache..."

„ Aber Monica hat Ihr Geld geklaut..." „ Monica war nur das Mittel zum Zweck. Quasi die Soße auf den Spagetti. Verstanden? Ich habe den Wagen mit Absicht dort geparkt, damit sie mich zu diesem Sloan führt..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „ Und wie Du siehst, Luigi, ist mein Plan aufgegangen." „ Aber..." „ Keiner, nicht einmal Lt. Sloan legt sich ungestraft mit der Maffia an." „ Und was machen wir mit dem Arzt, falls Steve tatsächlich kommt?" Castellos Augen blitzten nun auf. „ Tötet ihn einfach."

Jesse war halb bewusstlos von den Schmerzen. Sie hatten fast dreißig Zigaretten auf seiner Brust und seinem Rücken ausgedrückt. Erst jetzt ließen sie von ihm ab und lachten über seine jämmerliche Gestalt. Unbemerkt liefen Jesse ein paar Tränen über die Wangen. Wie lange würde er diese Folter noch durchstehen? „ Steve? Wo bist Du nur?", dachte er in seiner Verzweiflung.

Kapitel 38: Strandhaus (Zwei Tage später)

Mark uns Steve saßen am Frühstückstisch. Beide rührten in ihrem Kaffee. Niemand konnte wirklich essen. Alle waren traurig und verzweifelt. „ Wenn wir Glück haben, lebt er noch.", sprach Steve leise. „ Vielleicht. Vielleicht ist er auch schon..." Mark brach ab. Für ihn war das Ganze unvorstellbar. Das Telefon klingelte. Steve rannte zum Hörer, Mark sofort hinterher. „ Steve Sloan?", meldete er sich. „ Steve? Ich bin es Jack." „ Jack? Was gibt es?" „ Kann ich Dich in zehn Minuten bei Amanda sprechen? Ich habe Neuigkeiten." „ Natürlich. Ich bin sofort da." Steve legte auf und warf seinem Vater einen Mantel zu. „ Zieh Dich warm an Dad. Draußen ist es noch kalt." „ Wohin geht es denn?", wollte Mark wissen. „ Zu Amanda. Jack hat Neuigkeiten für uns."

Kapitel 39: Amandas Haus

„ Also Jack. Was für Neuigkeiten gibt es?", fragte Steve neugierig. „ Also. Ich habe mich gestern Abend einmal umgehört. Und da habe ich einen Mann getroffen, der früher einmal mit Luigi Amato zu tun hatte." „ Und?", fragte Steve nicht gerade beeindruckt. „ Nun. Die Sache ist die: Der Mann hat gesagt, dass Luigi für die Maffia arbeitet und noch dazu ein enger Freund von Castello ist." „ Jetzt wird es schon interessanter...", meinte Steve daraufhin. „ Der Mann hat weiterhin erzählt, dass Luigi öfters in eine Bar namens „De Palma" geht, wo er sich mit einigen Kumpels trifft. Ich habe mich zusammen mit Amanda in das Lokal geschlichen und siehe da: Luigi Amato war tatsächlich anwesend." „ Komm zum Punkt Jack." „ Na schön. Wir haben mitbekommen, dass Castello nicht hinter Monica her ist, sondern hinter Dir!" „ Hinter Steve?", fragte nun Mark überrascht. „ Ja. Hinter Steve. Steve hat vor knapp einem Jahr Castellos Bruder Don Carlo schwer verletzt. Don Carlo sitzt nun im Rollstuhl und ist fast völlig blind. Nun will Castello Rache." „ Soll das heißen, dass der Autodiebstahl und das Ganze geplant waren?", fragte Steve sichtlich überrascht. „ So ist es. Castello wollte Dich auf alle Fälle in eine Falle locken. Monica wusste davon nichts. Der Abnehmer war übrigens auch ein Mitglied der Maffia." „ Na wunderbar. Aber was ist mit Jesse?", rief Steve nun aufgebracht. „ Sie haben Jesse angeblich in dem alten Firmengelände von „Uston Electronics" gebracht. Er soll dort als Lockvogel dienen. „ Wie ist sein Zustand? Geht es ihm gut?", erkundigte sich Mark. „ Das wissen wir nicht. Wir haben nur mitbekommen, dass Castello ihn heute um 15.00Uhr töten wird, falls Du nicht erscheinst.", endete Jack. Steve überlegte kurz, dann beschloss er: „ Ich fahre dorthin. Ich hole Jesse da raus. Wer weiß, was sie alles mit ihm gemacht haben. Dad und Jack? Ihr kommt mit mir. Wir fahren kurz ins Community General. Dort packt ihr alles Notwendige ein. Wir wissen nicht, ob und wie stark Jesse verletzt sein könnte." Beide Männer nickten. Bald darauf waren sie auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Amanda war nicht mitgekommen. Sie hatte unglücklicherweise Fieber bekommen und musste das Bett hüten...

Kapitel 40: Altes Firmengelände, 14.00Uhr

„ Ich gebe ihm noch eine Stunde. Wenn er bis dahin nicht erscheint, erschieße ich den Arzt, verstanden?" Luigi nickte. „ Alles klar Boss!" „ Ihr verschwindet dann. Seht zu, dass ihr hier wegkommt!"

Jesse war völlig ausgetrocknet. Er litt unter Fieberkrämpfen und sein Körper war von blauen Flecken übersäht. Sie hatten ihn mehrere Male geschlagen und getreten. Beim letzten Schlag hatte einer der Peiniger die Rippen getroffen. Jesse hörte und spürte förmlich, wie die Rippe unter dem Tritt zerbrach und laut knackste. Den Schmerz spürte er schon gar nicht mehr. Auf die Toilette durfte er auch nicht gehen. Der junge Arzt hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, in den nächsten Tagen zu sterben. Er hatte keine Hoffnung mehr, dass Steve ihn rechtzeitig finden würde...

Steve fuhr mit Vollgas auf dem Highway. Er wusste, wo sich das alte Firmengelände befand. Leider benötigte er mindestens 50Minuten dorthin und die Zeit lief unaufhaltsam. Mark und Jack saßen auf dem Rücksitz und beteten, dass Jesse noch am Leben war...

Castello sah auf die Uhr: „ Kurz nach halb drei. Die Zeit läuft... Bin einmal gespannt, ob sie es noch rechtzeitig schaffen."...

Zeitgleich sah Mark auf seine Uhr. „ Schon zehn nach halb drei. Du musst Dich beeilen Steve, sonst schaffen wir es nicht rechtzeitig." „ Dad! Ich tue was ich kann. Ich fahre bereits 160 und schneller geht es nicht mehr.", beschwerte sich Steve. Jack saß schweigend im Auto. Ihm war die Lust am Urlaub gehörig vergangen...

„ Es sind jetzt noch elf Minuten. Noch haben Sie den Kampf nicht verloren, Lt. Sloan!", rief Castello und zündete sich genüsslich eine Zigarre an...

„ Wir sind fast da. Da vorne müsste es irgendwo sein.", sagte Steve und fuhr die Landstraße entlang. „ Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" „ Noch knapp sieben Minuten. Das wird verdammt knapp.", rief Mark seinem Sohn von hinten zu...

„ Noch fünf Minuten. Holt schon einmal den Arzt. Er soll für seine Hinrichtung vorbereitet werden." Castello machte keinen Witz. Es war ihm völlig ernst damit, Jesse Travis zu töten...

Steve durchbrach mit seinem Wagen das rostige Tor und fuhr auf den freien Platz. Er stieg aus seinem Wagen, zückte seine Waffe und rannte in das Gebäude. Mark und Jack saßen immer noch im Auto, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. „ Haben Sie eine Waffe Mark?", fragte Jack besorgt. „ Nein. Aber Steve müsste hier irgendwo noch eine haben. Zumindest hat er das einmal gesagt." Mark überlegte kurz, sah im Handschuhfach nach, unter dem Beifahrersitz und dann noch unter dem Fahrersitz. „ Ah! Da ist sie ja.", freute er sich und nahm die Pistole an sich. Nun verließen auch Jack und Mark den Wagen...

Jesse lag mit dem Gesicht zum Boden. Castello stand direkt vor ihm und hielt die Pistole bereits in der Hand. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf die Uhr gerichtet, die er in der anderen Hand hielt. „ 10Sekunden. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, ei..." „ Castello stopp!", rief Steve, der nun zur Türe hereinplatzte. „ Lt. Sloan. Welch große Freude Sie wieder zu sehen." „ Was ich leider von Ihnen kaum behaupten kann." „ Oh. Das tut mir wirklich sehr leid für Sie Sloan." Er richtete die Waffe auf Steve und schoss. Gekonnt rollte sich Steve zur Seite und fand Deckung hinter einer Mülltonne. Von dort aus feuerte er nun in Richtung Castello. Dieser rannte zur Treppe und versuchte den ersten Stock zu erreichen. Steve kam aus seinem Versteck hervor und rannte ihm hinterher. Castello rannte schwer atmend die Gänge des ersten Stockes entlang. Alte TV-Geräte und Steckdosen lagen hier noch herum. Aber auch leergeräumte Regale. Steve kam immer näher. Er hatte Castello fast eingeholt, als dieser vor ihm ein großes Regal in den Weg warf. Das brachte ihm weitere zwei Minuten. Castello rannte und rannte und erreichte schließlich den zweiten Stock. Er wollte gerade die Türe öffnen, als ihm ein hartes Brett an den Kopf geschlagen wurde. „ Suchen Sie etwa den Ausgang?", fragte Jack mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Castello taumelte kurz nach vorne, dann fiel er bewusstlos zu Boden. Steve hatte nun ebenfalls den zweiten Stock erreicht und legte Castello Handschellen an. „ Tja Castello. Scheint so, als hätte ich diese Runde gewonnen." Castello wehrte sich und meinte jedoch: „ Glauben Sie mir Sloan! Diese Runde haben Sie vielleicht gewonnen, aber das Spiel ist noch lange nicht fertig!" Steve packte Castello und führte ihn zum Wagen, wo er ihn einsperrte.

Anschließend rannte er in die Halle, in der Jesse immer noch lag. „ Jess...", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme, als er seinen Freund auf den Rücken drehte und ihn in die Arme nahm. „ Sagen Sie doch was, Jesse! Bitte!", flehte er, während er seinen Freund schüttelte. Dieser öffnete kurz die Augen und sah ihn mit einem schwachen Lächeln an. „ Ich dachte schon, Sie hätten mich vergessen." „ Aber Jess! Wie kommen Sie nur darauf? Wie könnte ich Sie je vergessen?" Jesse lächelte noch einmal, bevor er die Augen schloss. „ Dad! Jack! Kommt her, schnell!" Endlich hatten Mark und Jack die Halle in der Jesse lag gefunden. „ Geh zur Seite Steve.", ordnete Mark an und drängte seinen Sohn zur Seite. Jack legte Jesse mehrere Zugänge und verabreichte ihm Flüssigkeit. „ Er ist sehr stark dehydriert. Er leidet bereits an einem Fieberkrampf.", informierte Jack Mark. „ Ich kann es sehen. Schauen Sie sich das an!" Mark deutete mit dem Finger auf die Brandwunden. „ Diese Schweine haben ihn als Aschenbecher benutzt. Ich kann es nicht glauben!", rief Jack ungläubig. Mark tastete Jesses Unterbauch ab. „ Er wurde mehrere Male brutal getreten. Ich befürchte, dass er auch innere Verletzungen hat." Marks Blick fiel nun auf den Rippenbogen. „ Und eine gebrochene Rippe hat er auch noch. Haben Sie den Puls schon gefühlt?" „ Puls sehr schwach, Atmung soweit stabil. Blutdruck schwankt." „ Wir müssen ihn hier raus schaffen.", stellte Mark fest. „ In Ordnung. Ich rufe den Krankenwagen.", meinte Steve und griff bereits nach dem Handy. „ Warte Sohn. Der Krankenwagen würde niemals so schnell da sein. Wir werden ihn in Deinem Auto zum Community General bringen. Es ist zwar ein Risiko, aber sonst hat Jesse keine Chance mehr." „ Also gut. Ich mache schon Mal das Auto startklar." Steve wollte gerade gehen, als Mark ihn noch einmal zurückrief. „ Steve? Komm bitte noch einmal her. Kannst Du Jesse vielleicht tragen? Jack und ich schaffen es nicht." Steve lief zu Jack und Mark zurück, nahm den leblosen Körper und trug ihn zum Auto. Mark und Jack folgten. So schnell Steve konnte, raste er zum Krankenhaus seines Vaters. Dieser hatte per Handy bereits alles geregelt.

Kapitel 41: Notaufnahme

In der Notaufnahme wartete bereits ein Team auf Jesse. Endlich wurde er von Steve auf eine Trage gelegt. „ Viel Glück Jess.", flüsterte er seinem Freund noch ins Ohr, bevor er dessen Hand losließ. Steve ging in das Wartezimmer, wo Mark und Jack bereits warteten...

Vier Stunden später kam einer der Ärzte auf die drei Männer zu und gab jedem die Hand, bevor er sich vorstellte: „ Ich bin Dr. Williams, der behandelnde Arzt von Mr. Travis." „ Dr. Mark Sloan, Chef der Inneren Abteilung. Sagen Sie: Wie geht es Jesse?" Der Arzt machte ein ernstes Gesicht. „ Mr. Travis war sehr stark ausgetrocknet. Er leidet unter extremen Fieberkrämpfen. Wir haben ihm bereits sechs Zugänge gelegt, aber es sieht nicht gut aus. Seine gebrochene Rippe ist bereits bandagiert und es lagen zum Glück keine inneren Verletzungen vor." „ Wenigstens eine gute Nachricht.", meinte Steve. Da stand Jack plötzlich auf. „ Kann ich Mr. Travis sehen?" „ Ich würde dies nicht gerade befürworten.", entgegnete der Arzt. „ Keine Sorge. Ich bin Dr. Jack Stewart. Ehemaliger Arzt an dieser Klinik und zur Zeit als Arzt in Deutschland tätig." „ Oh. Wenn das so ist, bitte. Ich führe Sie zu ihm." Der Arzt begleitete Jack. Mark und Steve liefen hinterher.

Kapitel 42: Intensivstation

Jack betrat alleine das Zimmer von Jesse. Das schlechte Gewissen holte ihn sofort wieder ein, als er die blasse, verschwitzte und leblose Person in dem Bett liegen sah. Er nahm das Krankenblatt und las sich die Laborergebnisse durch. „ Ist es zu fast 60Prozent Wasserverlust gekommen? Das sind viel zu wenig Infusionen. Damit können Sie gerade mal 20Prozent ausgleichen!", rief Jack. „ Schwester? Geben Sie mir einen Magensonde und zwei Glukoseinfusionen." Er sah Jesse an und meinte dann: „ Jetzt kann ich meinen Fehler wieder gutmachen." In diesem Moment betrat Dr. Williams den Raum. „ Was zum Teufel haben Sie vor? Sie können doch nicht einfach so an meinem Patienten herummachen!" „ Hören Sie! Dieser Mann wird in den nächsten 24Stunden sterben, wenn er nicht jetzt sofort mindestens einen Liter Flüssigkeit erhält. Ich kenne mich da aus. Also lassen Sie mich machen, verstanden!" Der Arzt verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. „ Na bitte. Geht doch.", murmelte Jack. Langsam führte er die Magensonde durch Jesses Nase ein...

Nachspann:

Die Fieberkrämpfe ließen allmählich nach und Jesses Zustand verbesserte sich allmählich. Drei Tage nach seiner Einlieferung wachte er das erste mal auf. Als er die Augen öffnete, blickte er in die gütigen Augen von Mark. „ Mark?", flüsterte er. „ Hallo Jesse. Schön, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind." „ Was tun Sie da?" „ Ich behandle Ihre Brandwunden und schmiere sie mit einem kühlenden Gel ein, damit sie schneller und besser heilen." Jesses Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „ Sie haben sie alle auf mir ausgedrückt. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal wehren." Mark nahm Jesse in den Arm. „ Ich weiß Jess. Ich weiß." Es klopfte an der Türe. Steve betrat leise den Raum. Als er sah, dass Jesse wach war, lächelte er: „ Hey Jess! Schön, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind." „ Wo ist Amanda?", fragte Jesse, während er sich wieder beruhigte. „ Sie hat leider die Grippe, aber sie freut sich, dass es Ihnen wieder besser geht.", erklärte Steve seinem Freund. „ Wieso besser?" „ Sie hatten einen starken Flüssigkeitsverlust. Beinahe wären Sie gestorben wenn nicht..." „ Wenn nicht was?", wollte Jesse wissen. „ Wenn nicht Jack gewesen wäre.", endete Mark. „ Jack? Jack hat mir das Leben gerettet? Wo ist er? Ich muss ihn dringend sprechen, alleine!" Steve und Mark verließen das Zimmer und schickten Jack zu Jesse ins Zimmer. „ Dr. Stewart? Es tut mir leid, dass Sie sich so viele Vorwürfe machen mussten wegen mir. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hätte nicht so eifersüchtig reagieren sollen. Es tut mir leid." „ Jack. Nennen Sie mich einfach Jack." „ Also gut Jack. Danke." „ Gern geschehen." „ Freunde?", fragte der junge Arzt. „ Freunde.", bestätigte Jack. Beide gaben sich die Hand. „ Ich werde nie vergessen, was Sie für mich getan haben Jack."

Zwei Wochen später flog Jack zurück nach Deutschland. Alle vier standen auf dem Flughafen, um Jack zu verabschieden. Amanda weinte und schnäuzte in ihr Taschentuch. „ He! Ich komme ja bald mal wieder.", tröstete Jack Amanda. Dann wendete er sich Mark zu. „ Jack?", sagte dieser. „ Es war schön, Sie wieder zu sehen. Auch, wenn der Urlaub etwas anders verlief als geplant...", meinte Jack daraufhin. Nun war Steve an der Reihe. „ Alles Gute Jack. Und komm das nächste Mal mit Deiner Familie!" „ Werde ich Steve. Versprochen." Jack drehte sich zu Jesse. „ Danke noch einmal, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben. Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld Jack." Jack lächelte. „ Wenn Sie Ihre medizinischen Kenntnisse irgendwann einmal bereichern möchten, geben Sie mir Bescheid. Wir haben ein Gästezimmer und die deutschen Kliniken sprechen perfekt Englisch." „ Danke. Ich werde es mir überlegen." Jack stieg die Treppen zum Flieger hoch, verabschiedete sich noch einmal von allen und stieg endgültig in das Flugzeug ein. Amanda, Jesse, Mark und Steve winkten zum Abschied, als die Maschine abhob. Als sie nicht mehr zu sehen war, wendeten sich die vier Freunde zum Gehen. „ Sagen Sie Steve, was ist eigentlich aus Monica und Jester geworden?" „ Monica hat sechs Jahre Gefängnis bekommen und eine Geldstrafe in Höhe von 200 000Dollar. Und Jester? Tja, Jester hat 10Jahre bekommen und muss ebenfalls 300 000Dollar an die Familie des Ermordeten zahlen." „ Ach so.", meinte Jesse daraufhin. „ Eigentlich schade, Jester war eigentlich ein guter Mensch.", sagte nun Mark.

Im Krankenhaus lief Amanda in die Pathologie. Jesse, Mark und Steve liefen gerade den Gang der Notaufnahme entlang, als Mark einfiel: „ Ach Jesse! Wo Sie schon Mal wieder hier sind können Sie bei meinem Sohn Steve die restlichen Impfungen vornehmen. Ich denke, dass würde ihm sicher gefallen." „ Nein! Bloss keine Spritzen mehr! Dad!", flehte er. „ Keine Wiederrede!" „ Aber..." „ Steven Michael Sloan! Du wirst jetzt sofort mit Jesse mitgehen und Deine Impfungen auffrischen!" Steve seufzte: „ Ja Dad." Jesse grinste. „ Kommen Sie Steve. Je eher wir anfangen, desto besser." Kurz bevor sie in einem Behandlungsraum verschwanden, steckte Steve noch einmal den Kopf heraus und rief seinem Vater entgegen: „ Ich hasse Spritzen!"

ENDE

Hallo an alle! Das ist nun also meine zweite Fanfiction. Ich weiß, die erste war besser, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass man sie einigermaßen lesen konnte... Kritik wie immer erwünscht.


End file.
